


Isogai Yuma et son job de nourrice

by Cristalyn



Series: Les élèves de la classe E [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalyn/pseuds/Cristalyn
Summary: Isogai était considéré par les élèves de la classe E comme un garçon responsable en qui on pouvait avoir confiance.Maehara était considéré par les élèves de la classe E comme un garçon pervers bien que sympathique dont il fallait se méfier.D’ailleurs si la plupart des filles trouvait Maehara beau garçon, la majorité préférerait sortir avec Isogai, le plus grand ikemen de la classe et peut-être même du collège.L’amitié des deux garçons avait toujours intrigué leurs camarades: comment deux personnes avec un caractère aussi différent pouvait être de si proches amis?





	Isogai Yuma et son job de nourrice

**Author's Note:**

> no homo

Isogai était considéré par les élèves de la classe E comme un garçon responsable en qui on pouvait avoir confiance.   
Maehara était considéré par les élèves de la classe E comme un garçon pervers bien que sympathique dont il fallait se méfier.  
D’ailleurs si la plupart des filles trouvait Maehara beau garçon, la majorité préférerait sortir avec Isogai, le plus grand ikemen de la classe et peut-être même du collège.  
L’amitié des deux garçons avait toujours intrigué leurs camarades: comment deux personnes avec un caractère aussi différent pouvait être de si proches amis?

~(°^°~)(~°^°)~

Un jour à la pause déjeuner, un petit groupe de fille menée par Kataoka alla chercher Isogai qui s’entraînait au couteau avec d’autres garçons.   
-Isogai tu as une minute?   
-Bien sûr!  
Il les suivit naïvement jusqu’à la salle de classe déserte à cette heure-ci.   
La première chose qu’il remarqua fut la présence de toutes les filles de la classe bras croisés et un rictus meurtrier aux lèvres ainsi qu'une soif de sang palpable dans la pièce. Le courageux Isogai eut un frisson et si on avait été dans un manga, une goutte de sueur serait apparu. Rapidement il lista toutes ses actions de ces derniers jours qu’il lui aurait valu cette accueil mais rien ne vient. Il n’avait pas participé à la conception du robot Itona et avait agi normalement. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elles semblaient lui en vouloir. Pendant sa courte réflexion, ses camarades s’étaient avancés, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Jamais Isogai n’avait eu autant envie de s’enfuir. Le délégué recula vers la porte avec -il l'espérait- discrétion. Quand soudain un bruit sourd derrière lui le fit sursauter.  
Nakamura venait de claquer la porte.  
-Héhéhé tu ne nous échapperas pas Isogai.   
-Ne t’inquiètes pas, nous ne te ferons aucun mal.   
Il aurait aimé les croire mais la vue d’Okano s’échauffant les chevilles, ses kicks faisaient très mal, vu l'état de Maehara après s’en être reçu un le fit douter. Après un rapide coup d’œil autour de lui afin de déterminer les principales menaces, il détermina qu’Hayami ne semblait pas posséder d’arme mais peut-être cachait-elle un pistolet quelque part. Et Okuda l’avait peut-être empoisonné à son insu! A cette pensée son ventre lui parut bien lourd. Il cédait à la paranoïa “Bon Isogai reprends toi, se sont tes amies, elles ne vont pas te tuer”. pensa-t-il  
Nakamura ricana.  
“Maehara venges ma mort!”  
Kurahashi rit doucement, détendant légèrement Isogai.  
-Détends toi, on veut juste te parler d’un petit problème. déclara-t-elle   
Les autres psyc....filles relâchèrent aussitôt leur position, riant elles aussi. Le pauvre garçon ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi lui faire peur si elles voulaient juste lui parler. Confus, Yuma ne pensa pas à leur demander voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire:  
-Vous vouliez me parler de quoi ?  
C’est Kataoka qui prit la parole, le reste de l’assistance derrière elle:  
-On voudrait que tu surveilles Maehara pour ne pas qu’il lui revienne à l’idée de regarder sous les jupes des filles. On s’adresse à toi puisque tu es le plus fiable et le plus proche de lui.  
-Vous savez ce n’est pas que Maehara, Okajima aussi était dans le plan. le défendit Isogai  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour lui, je m’en suis déjà occupée. En disant cela elle craqua ses articulations de telle sorte que le garçon ne voulut pas insister.   
-Tu veux bien lui parler Isogai? demanda finalement Kayano d’une voix fluette  
Devant les yeux *puppy eyes* de Kayano et Kurahashi, ceux sévères de Kataoka et ceux promettant milles vengeances si refus appartenant à Nakamura, Isogai ne put qu’accepter:  
\- Bien sûr, je vais essayer.

Quelques fois Isogai se demandait à quel moment il était devenu la nounou officielle de Maehara aux yeux de tous.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~) 

L’après-midi parut durer une éternité à Isogai souhaitant parler rapidement à Maehara. Il sentait les regards insistants à chaque fois qu’il s’approchait trop de lui et voulait terminer cette histoire au plus vite.  
Il trouva enfin le moment pour lui en parler après les cours alors qu’ils rentraient ensemble.  
L’ikemen interrompit brutalement son ami qui lui racontait un match de foot :   
-Les filles m’ont demandé quelque chose à la  pause.  
-Ah. Et qu’est-ce qu’elles voulaient? demanda son interlocuteur bien que peu intéressé   
-Elles voulaient me parler de toi. Je dois te surveiller pour que tu ne regardes plus sous les jupes des filles.   
Son ton était accusateur, malheureusement il avait peu d’effet sur Maehara qui ricanait bêtement à ce souvenir.  
-Arrêtes de rire bêtement! Tout le monde a l’air de penser que je peux t’empêcher de faire des choses perverses, elles me prennent pour ta mère!  
-Je suis désolé! Promis, j’arrête.   
Cette promesse, bien que peu fiable, Isogai n’était pas stupide eut le mérite de le calmer et ils reprirent leur chemin paisiblement du moins jusqu’à ce que le coureur de jupons ait la superbe idée de taquiner son ami.  
-Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard?  
Son ton était taquin mais les rougeurs qui apparurent sur le visage de Yuma le surprirent. Ils s'arrêta brusquement suivit de Maehara, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s’avança vers le pauvre Isogai, les joues aussi rouge que les cheveux de Karma.    
-Je ne suis pas du tout jaloux, c’est juste agaçant d'être considéré comme ta baby-sitter alors j’aimerai que tu arrêtes ça. affirma t-il d’une voix forte et implacable malgré son visage toujours aussi rouge.   
L’autre soupira, il était impossible pour lui de répliquer lorsqu’il utilisait cette voix. C’était vraiment injuste. Il soupira et se rapprocha encore plus, poussant l’ikemen contre un arbre, leurs corps maintenant collés. Le blond amorça un mouvement avant d’être interrompu par Isogai:  
-Il va bientôt faire nuit et j’entends quelqu’un, rentrons.  
Maehara, déçu, se sépara de lui et ils continuèrent leur chemin. 

Ce qu’ils ignoraient c’est que Kataoka les avait observés. Ses intentions étaient des plus honorables: s’assurer que son homologue effectue sa mission, il avait tendance à être trop indulgent avec Maehara.   
Cependant la scène qui avait eut lieu la laissa perplexe. Les deux garçons étaient bien trop proches pour être justes amis mais ils n'avaient jamais sous-entendu être plus que cela. Se pourrait-il qu’ils cachent leur relation? Connaissant les énergumène composant leur classe elle ne pouvait les blâmer mais Kataoka était de nature curieuse et entêtée, elle se promit donc de mettre cette affaire au clair. 

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~ 

 Le lendemain, Kataoka toujours motivée observa ses deux camarades toute la journée.   
Son observation n’avait toujours pas été fructueuse, et on était déjà à la pause déjeuner! Elle avait juste remarqué qu’ils étaient très tactiles entre eux mais Maehara l’était toujours un peu. Le jeune fille se refusait à conclure trop hâtivement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’avait pas entendue la question d’Isogai qui attendait toujours la réponse.  
-Excuses moi. Tu peux répéter?  
-Je peux goûter tes boulettes? Elles ont l’air délicieuses.   
-Bien sûr. Elle en posa une dans sa boîte puis écouta discrètement les conversations aux alentours, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses deux suspects. Maehara tentait de piquer la nourriture d’Isogai, ils se battaient gentiment jusqu’à ce que le blond attrape son poignet pour porter directement la nourriture à sa bouche puis lui fit un clin d’œil, faisant rougir le pauvre délégué. Personne ne releva sauf Kataoka qui commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la nature de leur relation.   
La collégienne ne cessa de les observer pendant l'après-midi. Au cours d’EPS, elle les regarda tenter de toucher Karasuma , ils étaient vraiment synchronisés! Mais ce n’était toujours pas une vraie preuve et Kataoka n’était rien si ce n’est perfectionniste. Elle devait avoir une preuve irréfutable avant de les considérer comme un couple.  
Al collégienne continua son observation intensive tout l'après-midi mais les deux garçons agissaient toujours aussi ambiguëments à son grand malheur. La déléguée était tellement frustrée de les voir aussi proches sans jamais avoir de contacts ou de paroles qu’elle aurait pu considéré comme une preuve qu'elle faillit craquer lorsque Maehara attrapa Isogai par la hanche pour sortir de la classe mais réussit à se retenir.  
Ça ne pouvait plus durer! Elle allait poser la question à Isogai directement, celui-ci ne savait pas mentir. 

Elle le retrouva devant la porte en train d’attendre Maehara, ce dernier étant retenu par Bitch-sensei à cause d’un contrôle non rendu.  
-Isogai, tu tombes bien. J’avais quelques questions à te poser. Tu as du temps?  
-Si c’est pour Maehara, je lui en ai parlé.  
-Ce n’est pas pour ça, mais ça le concerne aussi. Tu ne serais pas plus proche de lui qu'avant?   
Le collégien rit nerveusement.  
-On a toujours été proches comme on est amis depuis longtemps tu sais.  
-Je veux dire vraiment proche. insista-t-elle  
Son visage était si rouge qu’il aurait pu faire la circulation.  
-Ahah je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Je te laisse, Maehara est sorti. À demain!  
L’ikemen courut presque jusqu’à lui avant de décamper à toute vitesse le tirant par la main.   
Kataoka en avait la preuve maintenant. Maehara et Isogai étaient en couple. La jeune fille trouvait ça tellement mignon qu’elle en aurait sautillé sur place. Mais super Meg ne s’appellerait pas ainsi si elle ne savait pas taire ses pulsions fangirlesques alors elle se contenta d’un sourire. 

(~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) 

Isogai était inquiet. Kataoka avait sûrement tout compris vu sa piètre performance. Il la savait digne de confiance mais si elle avait compris qui d’autre le savait? Peut-être devraient ils s’afficher comme un couple maintenant au lieu de risquer qu'on le découvre autrement.   
-Qu’est ce que tu as Yuma? Tu fais une tête bizarre depuis tout à l’heure. demanda son petit ami, étendu sur son lit son portable à la main pendant que lui révisait.  
-Kataoka est au courant pour nous deux.  
-Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Après un instant de silence, il reprit:  
Qu’est ce qu’on va faire?  
-On pourrait arrêter de se cacher maintenant. Sauf si tu es contre bien sûr.   
Isogai ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi ils avaient dissimulés leur relation à vrai dire.  
-Si tu es prêt à abandonner la tranquillité avec Koro-sensei et les autres c’est d’accord.  
Il s’en souvenait maintenant. La peur d’être harcelé par leur prof et camarades pervers et voyeurs avaient été trop grande.  
-Je pense que oui. répondit-il néanmoins  
Maehara sourit franchement face à cette réponse avant de s’avancer vers son petit ami. Le blond s’affala sur son dos afin de l’embrasser par surprise. Opération qui aurait pu réussir si Isogai ne s’était pas brutalement relevé, envoyant Maehara au sol par la même occasion.   
-Tu viens on va manger. déclara l’enfoiré qui m’empêche d’écrire un bisou (ndla pas contente)  
Toujours au sol, le pauvre garçon ne put que soupirer face à l’insensibilité, ou peut-être était ce une vengeance pour l'autre fois, de son ikemen. 

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Le lendemain matin, Isogai était stressé. Comme tout les matins ils avaient attendu Hinoto devant chez lui et comme tout les matins celui-ci était en retard. Comme tout les matins il l'embrassa avant de lui prendre la main, Maehara aimait les contacts physiques. Comme tout les matins ils étaient obligés de courir sur le chemin pour ne pas être en retard. Mais ce matin là en arrivant devant le bâtiment ils ne quittèrent pas la main de l'autre.   
Kataoka les vit en première, elle s’apprêta à aller les saluer avant de remarquer leurs mains. La jeune fille sourit, elle le savait depuis hier après tout. Okano fut la deuxième au courant, elle demanda à Ritsu d’avertir tout le monde sur son portable et sans que le couple ne comprenne quoi que se soit la totalité de la classe leur tomba dessus. On leur posa des milliers de questions auxquels ils essayaient de répondre avec gêne.   
Karma et Nakamura échangèrent un regard prometteur de milles tortures et une goutte de sueur coula sur le front des futurs victimes.   
L’apothéose survint lorsque Koro-sensei attiré par l’amour, les mauvaises langues diront qu’il est attiré avant tout par les gros seins puis après par l’amour, fonda sur eux les noyant sous ses tentacules jaunes.   
Tout ce qu’ils purent comprendre dans ce flot de parole continu furent “pourquoi ne pas l’avoir dit plus tôt à sensei??” “vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps”, “c’est le couple yaoi du manga” suivi de mots incompréhensibles.  
Ils regretteraient presque de s’être dévoilé.

(~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) 

La semaine suivant leur déclaration avait été éprouvante et nos deux amoureux avaient dû rivaliser d’ingéniosité et stratagèmes pour échapper aux questions gênantes ou à leur professeur trop collant.   
Malgré tout Isogai ne regrettait rien, il était heureux d’être avec Hinoto et de l’afficher à son entourage.

«Isogai, Maehara a encore essayé de rentrer dans les vestiaires!» retentit une voix rendue aiguë par la colère 

Enfin, il n’aurait rien regretter si les autres élèves ne l’avait pas davantage considéré comme la baby-sitter de son abruti de blond maintenant qu’ils les savaient en couple.

**Author's Note:**

> yes homo


End file.
